


A Knight's Guide to Seduction

by safarialuna



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Come Eating, Comeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Pining, Rimming, knights are matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: “I don’t have a chance,” Merlin said. “Noneat all.”“That’s not entirely true,” Leon said slowly. “He seems quite fond of you, from what I’ve seen. Maybe he needs a little push.”Gwaine let out a peal of laughter. “Little? Merlin needs the force of the ten dragons to get Arthur’s defences down.”“But it’s not impossible, is it?” Elyan said, catching on to the direction of the conversation that Merlin hoped to the gods it wasn’t going towards.“No,” Gwaine said, looking amongst the knights, who all returned his grin. “I don’t think it is.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862053
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Knight's Guide to Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill for Cumplay

The first drink wasn’t a good idea. Neither was the second.

But the third drink did it—in Merlin’s drunken stupor he revealed his most guarded secret. 

One of them anyway.

“You fancy Arthur, eh?” Gwaine’s cheeks were rosy and his smile was all teeth.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Merlin moaned. He let his head hit the wet and crummy table in the corner of the tavern with a thud.

“Yes, you did,” Elyan said.

“I don’t blame you, Merlin,” Percival said as he patted Merlin on the shoulder. “He was all part of our fantasies one night or another.” 

All the knights nodded sagely.

“Problem is,” Gwaine slurred, “Arthur thinks that as a prince he’s completely duty-bound to put his sword before his heart. He closed up like this.” Gwaine grabbed a grape and squeezed his hand into a fist, juice dripping all over the table. “I bet on the inside he’s all soft and desperate to be loved.” 

Elyan rolled his eyes and nudged Gwaine’s drink towards Percival, who furtively emptied it into his own tankard.

“I don’t have a chance,” Merlin said. “None _at all_.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Leon said slowly. “He seems quite fond of you, from what I’ve seen. Maybe he needs a little push.”

Gwaine let out a peal of laughter. “Little? Merlin needs the force of the ten dragons to get Arthur’s defences down.” 

“But it’s not impossible, is it?” Elyan said, catching on to the direction of the conversation that Merlin hoped to the gods it wasn’t going towards.

“No,” Gwaine said, looking amongst the knights, who all returned his grin. “I don’t think it is.”

 _I. Percival_  
“Maybe you need to appeal yourself to him. With your body.” Percival had looked Merlin up and down. “Though you’re lacking a bit in muscle.”

Gwaine had shoved Percival to the side. Or at least attempted to. “Muscles aren’t everything, Percy.” 

Which was how Merlin, who was now busy washing off the grime off his skin in the river, saw Arthur walk into view. 

“Merlin, Percival said—” He stopped and gazed at Merlin, who was without a stitch on, the water only coming up to his knees.

“Um.” Merlin turned away, which afforded Arthur a view of his backside. Better than his front. “Sorry,” he looked over his shoulder, mortified.

Arthur blinked. “I’ll just…” He walked stiltedly away from Merlin.

 _II. Elyan_  
“We don’t know how well that went. Maybe you need to impress him with your magic. He seems to appreciate it, at the very least,” Elyan said.

“This time, are you guys going to tell me what you’re going to do?” Merlin said, exasperated.

Elyan shook his head and grinned. “This time, it’s all you.”

*

Merlin invited Arthur into the woods and he showed him dazzling effects of pops and burst of colour and sound. He turned into a fox and made the autumn leaves on the ground shine like jewels.

It was all very grand, but Merlin felt more like a fool at a party doing tricks than anything.

At least Arthur smiled when he made a sword embedded in stone out of water. 

_III. Gwaine_  
“I know you’re looking forward to my bit,” Gwaine said, winking. He peeked around the corner.

“I can’t believe I’m going through with this,” Merlin said.

“Me neither. But I’m glad you are—He’s coming!” And that was all the notice Merlin got before Gwaine had his hands up his shirt and his tongue in his mouth.

Merlin was besotted with Arthur, truly, but Gwaine could do downright wicked things with his tongue. He let out an unintentional moan and grabbed Gwaine’s hips to steady himself.

“Merlin?” Arthur called weakly behind him.

“Arthur!” Merlin said, not quite looking Arthur in the eye as Gwaine removed his hands from his waist. His cheeks burned. “Fancy seeing you here.”

*

Merlin hid in the stables the rest of the day.

 _IV. Leon_  
“Maybe,” Leon said, “All he needs is sincerity. Just tell him how you feel.”

“All our bits were leading up to this,” Gwaine interrupted. “We got him all warmed up for you. Now you just have to ask him to shove his—” Percival had taken it upon himself to silence Gwaine with a hand over his mouth.

*

Merlin walked down to the edge of the knight’s training grounds and found Arthur alone swinging his sword.

“I heard you’re going on a quest,” Merlin said over the rustling trees and the songs of thrushes. 

“I must travel to the village of Bort. It's days away. Magical disturbance.” Arthur sheathed his sword. He wiped a hand across his forehead, sweat glistening in the last remnants of the sun. 

Merlin swallowed hard. “I’m coming with, aren’t I?”

“Of course. If magic is involved I want you there.” Arthur fiddled with his sword belt. “Sir Gwaine is not coming.”

“So?”

Arthur cleared his throat. “Are you not… _involved_ with him?”

“Involved? No! I’m not. That was…” Merlin rubbed oak bark under the pad of his thumb. The smell of earthy lichen filled his nose as he murmured, “I wanted you to notice me.”

Arthur stood there, a prince among the tall grass, the purple flowers of Saint Anthony’s Laurel brushing against his knuckles, his eyes wide. And then he strode up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin in a bone-crushing hug. 

Merlin sagged into the heat of the embrace, the chainmail rubbing against his neck.

“You’ve been driving me _mad_ ,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin’s hands skittered along Arthur’s back, unsure. “Really? _Me_?”

“Don’t be daft.” Arthur squeezed a little tighter. “Who else would I let scrub my backside and laugh at my crossbow aim and feed me horrid vegetables?”

Merlin had buried his nose into Arthur’s neck, taking in the smell of his sweat, when he adjusted his stance, tripped over a pebble and fell backwards, bringing Arthur with him into the damp grass.

After they both found themselves to be alive, Arthur let out a melodic laugh, tears in his eyes. Merlin was about to ask what was so amusing when Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hands. 

Merlin’s chest grew tight at Arthur’s beaming smile, though it could have also been from the fact that Arthur was crushing him. _It was probably both._

Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin's, a steady warmth on a cool evening. “Will you wait for me? Until I’m king? Then you can truly be mine.”

“I’m already yours.”

*

_Five Years Later_

Arthur’s knees pressed against the leather of Merlin’s boots in their chambers. 

Merlin only had eyes for Arthur. The king’s billowy white shirt, strings loosened to reveal a smooth expanse of skin. Sugary moonlight dusting golden curls. Arthur’s pink tongue flashed along Merlin’s clenched stomach, which was now a mixture of both their spend. 

“I don’t think I can come anymore.” Merlin’s whole body seemed underwater, every space of his skin alive. Merlin’s chin held his tunic up past his freezing nipples. His back muscles spasmed as Arthur added another wet finger and thrusted relentlessly.

Arthur’s other hand was dripping with Merlin’s last release. His eyes were shadowy pools as he dragged his tongue along his palm. After swallowing, he reached down with a finger and rubbed more slick on Merlin’s stomach. “Do you not trust your king?” His grin had a playful edge to it that made Merlin’s cock jump in response.

“I do,” Merlin said, feeling like he was going to liquify onto an expensive rug, “but I think you’re going to kill me.”

“I can stop anytime.” Arthur began to ease his fingers out of Merlin. 

“Wait!” Merlin blurted and reached back behind him to still Arthur’s hand. 

“I’m not going to kill my husband,” Arthur said fondly and pulled out of Merlin. Before Merlin could protest, he turned Merlin around and trailed his hands down Merlin’s sweat-slick thighs. “Let me take care of you.”

Merlin cried out as he felt the cool prodding of Arthur’s tongue working into his gasping entrance. He felt himself growing hard again and tears leaked down his cheeks.

Arthur reached around and let his fingers brush against Merlin’s oversensitive length, breathing little hums of encouragement that reverberated inside him. 

The crickets murmured underneath the slick sounds of Arthur’s tongue. Merlin bit down hard on his knuckles as he tried not to shove back into Arthur’s face. His hands slapped onto the ledge of the window as his climax shredded through him. Exhausted, he slid down onto the rug and into Arthur’s arms.

Arthur sighed and waved up his hand, silvery in the light, and brought the new release to his lips. “Contrary to Gwaine’s reasoning, I can put my heart before my sword. I finally married you, didn’t I?”

Merlin gasped. “All those years ago, _you knew?”_

“Mhmm.” He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead. He held their hands together, each of their rings shining. “Turns out I’m all soft and desperate to be loved.”


End file.
